


Johnlock One-shot

by elpidarina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greek - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, ελληνικά
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpidarina/pseuds/elpidarina
Summary: Ενα μικρο one-shot που αρχικα έγραψα για εξάσκηση ομως κατέληξα να το ανεβασω κι εδώ και στο wattpad. Μην κρινετε πολύ αυστηρα.





	Johnlock One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: mountoferebor

Όταν στις 5 τα χαράματα ,ο Σερλοκ μπήκε στο διαμέρισμα μελανιασμένος, παραπατώντας και αιμορραγώντας στο δεξι του χερι, είχε την τύχη ο Τζον να ηταν ξύπνιος.

Με το που ο Τζον είδε τον ντετέκτιβ σε αυτή τη κατασταση έβγαλε ενα επιφώνημα έκπληξης

"Σέρλοκ!"

Αμέσως τον έβαλε να καθίσει στην πολυθρόνα και έφερε το κουτί των πρώτων βοηθειών.

"Που έμπλεξες πάλι Σέρλοκ;"τον ρώτησε ρίχνοντας του ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα και ξεκίνησε να περιποιείται την πληγή του.

Αντί να απαντήσει στην ερώτηση του,ο Σέρλοκ έβγαλε μερικά μουγκρητά πόνου και αναδιπλώθηκε στη μέση,δυσκολεύοντας τον ταλαιπωρημένο Τζον.

Ο Τζον παρατήρησε οτι η πληγή στο χερι του είναι βαθιά και τα πόδια του ηταν επίσης γεμάτα πληγές,αν και δεν αιμορραγούσαν όσο το χερι του.

"Νομίζω πως πρέπει να πάμε σε νοσοκομείο,Σέρλοκ."

Ο εκκεντρικός ντετέκτιβ αμέσως τινάχτηκε και αναφώνησε"Όχι νοσοκομειο,δεν είναι ασφαλές"

Ο γιατρός τον κοίταξε με κατανόηση και τον έβαλε να καθίσει πάλι κάτω περνώντας τα χέρια του μέσα απτις μπούκλες του "Ηρέμησε,Σέρλοκ,και πες μου τι έγινε για να καταλάβω."

"Είναι παντού Τζον. Ένα δίκτυο τρομοκρατών διασκορπισμένο σ'όλο το Λονδίνο."ξεκίνησε να εξηγεί"Σκοτώνουν πολύ κόσμο αλλά περνάν απαρατήρητοι."

"Αυτό δεν εξηγεί γιατί είσαι τόσο τραυματισμένος και γιατί δεν θες να πάμε νοσοκομείο."διέκοψε ο Τζον συνεχίζοντας να φροντίζει τις πληγές του ντετέκτιβ,δείχνοντας ανήσυχος

Ο Σέρλοκ τον κοίταξε απολογητικά και συνέχισε την εξήγησή του

"Φαίνεται πλησίασα υπερβολικά κοντά στο να βρω τον εγκέφαλο της ομάδας τους και θέλουν να με αποθαρρύνουν. Προφανώς δεν μπορούν να με σκοτώσουν αφού ο Μάικροφτ θα τους έβρισκε πριν προλάβεις να πεις «τρομοκρατια». Γενικά δείχνουν να φοβούνται τον αδερφό μου,γιαυτό και με απείλησαν πως αν μιλήσω σαυτόν κινδυνεύουμε όλοι. Αν πάω σε νοσοκομείο ο Μάικροφτ θα μάθει για τους τραυματισμούς μου και θα αρχίσει τις ερωτήσεις."

Ο Τζον τύλιξε το χέρι του ντετέκτιβ με επίδεσμο και τον κοίταξε με περιέργεια

"Θα πρέπει να ειδοποιησουμε τον Μάικροφτ όπως και να'χει."κατέληξε ο Σέρλοκ "Απλά όχι ακόμα"

Προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί από τον καναπέ όμως κατέληξε να βγάζει βογγητά πόνου

Ο Τζον αμέσως τον σταθεροποίησε και τον φίλησε απαλά στο μέτωπο

"Για όνομα,Σέρλοκ,τουλάχιστον περίμενε να τελειώσω με τις πληγές σου"

Αμέσως ξεφύσηξε απογοητευμένος και κάθισε για μερικά λεπτά  παρατηρώντας τον σύντροφο του που του καθάριζε τις πληγές μέχρι που ξαναβαρέθηκε

"Πως και είσαι ξύπνιος τέτοια ώρα,εσύ;"ρώτησε

"Εφιάλτες."αποκρίθηκε απλά ο Τζον

Ο Σέρλοκ έγνεψε κοφτά δείχνοντας να καταλαβαίνει.

"Θες να..το συζητήσουμε;"ρώτησε διστακτικά

Ο Τζον γέλασε σιγανά και τον κοίταξε με περιέργεια "Είσαι σίγουρος;"

Αυτός απλά ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του"Αυτό δε κάνουν τα..ζευγάρια;"

Ο Τζον παρατήρησε ποσο διστακτικά είπε το "Ζευγάρια" όμως αποφάσισε να μην το σχολιάσει.

Αντ'αυτου έκατσε στο μπράτσο της πολυθρόνας και πέρασε το χερι του γύρω απο τον Σερλοκ,με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να μην τον πονέσει.

"Έχει να κάνει με..την πτώση μου;"ρώτησε ο Σέρλοκ,οι τύψεις αποτυπωμενες στο προσωπο του

Ο Τζον τον κοίταξε με ενα βλέμμα που τα έλεγε όλα.

Ο ντετέκτιβ έσκυψε το κεφάλι του"Συγνώμη"είπε, σχεδόν ψιθυριστά

"Ω Σέρλοκ"έκανε ο Τζον"Δε φταίς εσύ. Έκανες ότι καλύτερο μπορούσες για να μας προστατεύσεις,και θα περάσω όλη μου τη ζωή μετανιωμένος για τον τρόπο που σου φέρθηκα όταν γύρισες. Δεν το πιστεύω ότι μπόρεσα και σήκωσα χερι πανω σου"τον διαβεβαίωσε χαϊδεύοντας τον στη πλάτη του

Ο Σέρλοκ κοίταξε τον Τζον στα μάτια και του χαμογέλασε διστακτικά"Πέρασες δυο ολόκληρα χρόνια νομίζοντας οτι είμαι νεκρός και θρηνώντας και εγώ εμφανίστηκα την ωρα που έκανες πρόταση γάμου στην κοπελα σου ντυμένος σερβιτόρος. Ηταν μια λογική αντίδραση."είπε και γέλασαν και οι δύο

"Όπως και να'χει Τζον λυπάμαι που δεν μπορείς να κοιμηθείς εξαιτίας μου"είπε στο τέλος σοβαρά

Ο Τζον του απάντησε σχεδόν ψιθυρίζοντας"Τις αλλες φορες όταν βλέπω τον ίδιο εφιάλτη και ξυπνάω,απλά σε βλέπω δίπλα μου,ζωντανό,και ηρεμώ. Αμεσως μετα,μπορω να ξανακοιμηθω. Οταν δεν είσαι εδώ όμως.."

Ο Σερλοκ τον φίλησε πεταχτά και του υποσχέθηκε"Θα κάνω οτι καλύτερο μπορω για να'μαι πάντα δίπλα σου όταν ξυπνάς."

Ο Τζον τον κοίταξε με ευγνωμοσύνη και αποκρίθηκε "Πόσο τυχερός είμαι που σ'εχω"

Και πράγματι ο Τζον ένιωθε σαν τον πιο τυχερό άντρα στον κόσμο.


End file.
